1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic and inorganic complex compound with flame retardancy and a switch using the same.
2. Prior Art
It has been described conventionally, in for example Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 2-125943, a flame retardant material containing polyester, glass fiber, calcium carbonate, aluminium hydroxide, a halogen flame retardant, and antimony oxide.
The aforementioned flame retardant material has satisfactory flame retardancy. Because the material contains a halogen flame retardant, however, the material has problems in that the halogen flame retardant is deposited over time from the material and corrodes metal parts when the material is used as a structural material. Particularly when the material is used for switches and the like, problems occur such as poor continuity due to corrosion of contacts and corrosion of electronic parts. Also, a problem is remarked in that the flame retardant material is expensive as such materials.
It has been believed conventionally that the decrease of insulation after arc generation in switches is due to the deposition of carbon from thermal decomposition into peripheral regions with the center located in an arc extinguishing chamber.
However, the present inventors have made detailed analysis of the deposits inside switches. Consequently, the inventors have found that a metal layer composed of the free carbon, metals in sublimation and melt metal liquid droplets in dispersion, both generating from a contact and a metallic component part inside switches during the opening and closing of the electrodes of the switches, is formed and the deposited metal layer has greater contribution to the decrease in insulation resistance. Additionally, the inventors have found that free carbon is generated from handles, cross bars, trip bars, and portions apart from an arc extinguishing chamber in addition to the peripheral regions with the center localized in the arc extinguishing chamber.
Therefore, the suppression of the deposition of free carbon as a conventional countermeasure is unsatisfactory for the insulating function after the opening and closing of the electrodes of switches, which is a serious problem so as to design compaction of switches and assembly thereof for a larger capacity with a higher shut off.
The present invention has been carried out so as to overcome these problems, and the first objective of the present invention resides in providing a highly flame-retardant organic and inorganic complex composition without depositing components capable of corroding metals.
The second objective of the present invention is to provide a switch with higher insulation, which can prevent the decrease in insulation after arc generation by insulating free carbon and metals in sublimation and melt metal liquid droplets, generating after arc generation in switches with gas capable of decomposition, which gas is generated from a molded article composed of an organic and inorganic complex composition.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an organic and inorganic complex composition wherein the resin content is at 15 to 70 wt % and the content of one or more inorganic compounds capable of dehydration at 150xc2x0 C. or more is at 80 to 30 wt %.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide an organic and inorganic complex composition wherein the resin content is at 15 to 65 wt % and the content of one or more inorganic compounds capable of dehydration at 150xc2x0 C. or more is at 80 to 30 wt %, and wherein the content of one or more reinforcing agents is at 5 to 55 wt %.
Furthermore, an objective of the present invention is to provide an organic and inorganic complex composition wherein the content of a thermoplastic resin is at 35 to 80 wt % and the content of one or more inorganic compounds capable of dehydration at 200xc2x0 C. or more is at 50 to 15 wt %, and wherein the content of one or more reinforcing agents is at 5 to 50 wt %.
Additional objective of the present invention is to provide an organic and inorganic complex composition wherein the content of a thermoplastic resin is at 35 to 80 wt % and the content of one or more inorganic compounds capable of dehydration at 250xc2x0 C. or more is at 50 to 15 wt %, and wherein the content of one or more reinforcing agents is at 5 to 50 wt %.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide an organic and inorganic complex composition wherein the content of a thermoplastic resin is at 35 to 80 wt % and the content of one or more inorganic compounds capable of dehydration at 340xc2x0 C. or more is at 50 to 15 wt %, and wherein the content of one or more reinforcing agents is at 5 to 50 wt %.